


Do Not Forsake Me, Oh My Darling [PODFIC]

by ellevenstar, kopescetic



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Rita (Penumbra Podcast), Bandit Peter Nureyev, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cowboy AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Podfic, Podfic WITH SOUNDTRACK, Sheriff Juno Steel, Suicide Attempt, The Circle of Life, additional warnings in authors note, author promises there's a happy ending, i didnt listen to this before posting we die like mtendere, idk how to tag but yeehaw, jeezy creezy check the tags, no it isnt green, the Ruby 7 is a horse, turning a podcast into a fic into a podcast, vague but stay safe y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevenstar/pseuds/ellevenstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopescetic/pseuds/kopescetic
Summary: (Former) Sheriff Juno Steel and the mysterious horse bandit who ran off with his heart have quite the storied past with one another. Between letters sent, letters burnt, and letters unread, many things unsaid were left in writing.(part 4 of hopeless_eccentric's junoverse cowboy au)
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Do Not Forsake Me, Oh My Darling [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_eccentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_eccentric/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do Not Forsake Me, Oh My Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603081) by [hopeless_eccentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_eccentric/pseuds/hopeless_eccentric). 



> hey all!! big thanks to ellevenstar who was the voice of juno, and the light of my life, and to hopeless_eccentric for writing this amazing series, and to the gods for making this podfic come out to 69 minutes ( N I C E)
> 
> this is the first podfic we've ever done so pls be nice, and go and read the full series it's 100% worth it!!!
> 
> This is a long-form version of a 6 chapter fic, we do not separate the chapters to make the podfic smoother, but here are all the content warnings in order of appearance. many appear multiple times, but i am only mentioning them once here for brevity
> 
> Content warning:  
> \- alcohol as a coping mechanism  
> -self-destructive behavior  
> -mentions of fever/illness  
> -mentions of hallucination/fever dreams  
> \- injury  
> -mentioned canon-typical violence  
> \- implied/foreshadowed betrayal  
> -mentions of scars  
> \- allusions to scoodlypooping (this probably means sex but idk i don't speak anne)  
> -referenced/implied shitty parenting  
> \- cat throwing  
> \- political corruption  
> -mentions of murder  
> -vague description of eye trauma

[Podfic Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OXIcySoTtlfuIierk6hqhvIZY5tBhyry/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for listening and go send the original writer some love she DESERVES it!!


End file.
